Ichigo the male witch
by heromaster
Summary: after the fullbring arc Ichigo meet Mio sakamtomo and join the Strike Witches to beat the Neruoi and find out more about his Mother.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Bleach and Strike witches crossover**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**By the way I do not own Strike witches or Bleach **

**Ch 1: Ichigo Meet Minna and Mio**

Ichigo was eating his breakfast when he heard a knock a at the door. He got up and walk to the door.

"_I'll got it" _Ichigo said

He open the door to see a woman with an eye patch on her left eye and wearing a Fuso air forces uniform.

"_Can I help you?" _Ichigo ask

The woman smile the spoke

"_Why yes I am look for Ichigo Kuruosaki, I need to speak with him_" Said the woman

Ichigo had an confuse look on his face.

"_Well I am Ichigo Kuruosaki and why do you want to speak to me about?" _Ichigo ask

The Woman smile and held out her hand

"_Nice to meet you my name is Mio Sakamoto, we need your help_" Mio said

Mio could see the question mark fly above his head. She decided to tell him the reason she is here.

"_Well Kurosaki you have been chosen to be part of the 501__st__ joint fighter wing also know The Strike witches" _Mio said

With that being said Ichigo was shock

"_Wait sec, why me?" _Ichigo ask

Mio look at him the started to laugh. Which made this even more confusing than before.

"_The really we have chosen you because you have a gift that surpass your Mother power" _Mio said

Ichigo was confused at first then he started to think back when he was five years old. He remember that his mother had fox ears and tail when she was help his dad.

"_Wait min, are you tell me that my Mother was a witch?" _Ichigo ask

Mio nod her head. This was a big shock for Ichigo not only that he was chosen to help out the Strike witches but his Mother was one of them.

"_Ichigo I am sure by now that you notice there was more Neruoi attack in Karakura town right_" Mio said

Ichigo didn't think too much about it but she was right about the Neruoi attacks. Lately there have been more Neruoi attacks then Hollow attack.

"_Right now the Strike witches are fighting the Neruoi in Gallia now and we need all the help we can get, the one thing I want to ask you is this will you help us?"_ Mio said

**(Bleach OST: Stand up be Strong)**

Ichigo want to help them and not only that he want to learn more about his Mother.

"_Yeah let me pack my stuff and tell my dad and my sister what going on" _Ichigo said

Mio grab his arm.

"No Need your Dad is the reason I am here and your Sisters and your friends are waiting for you at the docks" Mio said

(End of the Song)

Mio and Ichigo walk to the docks and saw that his friends and his family where waiting for him. After he said his good byes both Mio and Ichigo got on the ship and went to Gallia.

**Two weeks later**

Ichigo saw a big base. After they got off the ship they walk to the base. There waiting for them was a woman with red hair and wearing a green Karlsland air forces uniform.

"_You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Minna" _Minna said

Ichigo face turn red for a bit. Then he look down at her feet only to see that she was not wearing any pants.

"_What in the world why is she not wearing any pants" _Ichigo said thinking to him self

When Minna look at Ichigo she saw that his face was beet red. Then she notice where he was look at her face turn red.

"_Kurosaki-san please look at my face when you are talking to me" _Minna said

This cause his face to turn red again. Then he snap him self out of it

"_May I ask you this, why are you guys not wearing any pants" _Ichigo ask as his face was still red

Minna try to cover her self.

"_It to help us fit into the Strike unit better" _Minna said as her face turn red

After Mio and Minna show Ichigo around the base they show him to his room.

"_The other will be here tomorrow for now get some rest_" Minna said

After they left the room Ichigo close his eyes. When he reopen his eyes he saw His Hollow version of himself and Zangetsu

"**Yo long time no see King**_" _Hollow Ichigo said

Then Zangetsu nod his head then he step aside. When he did this he saw a little boy who look like Tensa Zangetsu. But he had white hair.

"_Who is this?" _Ichigo ask

The boy smile at him

"_I am the source of your hidden Magic powers" _said the boy

"Huh?" Ichigo said

**TBC**

**I am Taking a little Break from the Dragon Ball GT and Queen Blade crossover story and work on the other ones that I wanted to try**

**Send me a PM or Review and Flames are not Allow**


	2. Chapter 2: New powers

**I am sorry that this took so long **

**But here is the next Ch**

**I do not own Strike witches or Bleach**

**Ch 2: New powers**

Ichigo had a surprise look on his face. Not only that he was more shock that he can even use magic in the first place.

"Wait are you tell me that I can use Magic?" Ichigo ask

Zangetsu nod his head

"When?" Ichigo ask

His hollow just laugh at him

"It happen when you first use your full bring, it was sleeping all this time but you where too much of a Baka to notice" Hchigo said

The boy walk towards Ichigo.

"My name is Mitsuo and I will help you use your powers" Mitsuo said

Then Mitsuo walk back to Zangetsu and hollow Ichigo.

"Follow me" Mitsuo said

Ichigo did what he was told and follow him. soon after They was in the middle of a white room

"What in the world, how did we get here?" Ichigo ask

Mitsuo look at him

"This is where I was born, unlike your soul reapers powers and hollow mask your magic is like your full bring." Mitsuo said

Ichigo listens to what he was talking about.

"In order to tap into your Magic you must find out the reason you fight" Mitsuo said

Ichigo think about what he said the he remember all the battles he had until now. Mitsuo could see the fire in his eyes

"This boy has the will to protect the people he love" Mitsuo said thinking to himself

Then Mitsuo smile

"It look like you found a reason to fight, however the battles will get harder you, must be ready for what lie ahead." Mitsuo said

Ichigo smile at him which shock Mitsuo

"I know that the Battles will get harder, but I am the type to run away from a fight" Ichigo said

Mitsuo was smile and he held out his hand

"Then I look forward to working with you Ichigo Kurosaki" Mitsuo said

Then Mitsuo and Ichigo shock hands

"Same here" Ichigo said

Then Ichigo heard Minna calling his name

**Back in the real world**

Ichigo was sitting on the floor of his room then he look up to see that Minna was trying to wake him

"Ichigo are you okay?" Minna ask

Ichigo nod his head

"Yeah I am okay I was just resting" Ichigo said

Ichigo knew he couldn't tell them about his powers(well his soul reapers powers anyway) so he will keep that part of his powers a secret for now.

"Well the others are here now and they are ready to meet you" Minna said

Just then the alarm went off and sure enough the Neruoi was coming towards the base. Then Ichigo and Minna ran to hanger. Wait for them was 501st joint fighter wing (A.K.A the Strike witches)

"Ichigo wait here for now" Minna said

Ichigo had an confuse look on his face

"Wait let me help you" Ichigo said

But Mio spoke up first

"You don't know how to use a striker unit, you will on get the way" Mio said

With that Minna, Lynette, Perrine and Shirley took off to fight the Neruoi. Ichigo was upset that he can't help them. Then Yoshika ran into the hanger

"Miyafuji you are late" Mio said coldly

"Sorry Sakamoto-san" Yoshika said

Ichigo turn around and saw a girl look about 16 to 17 years old she was wearing the same fuso air force uniform as Sakamoto but it was black and white. When Ichigo took a closer look she had brown hair and brown eyes.

"How come you are not out there fighting with them?" Ichigo ask

Mio had a sad look on her face.

"Because I lost my powers" Mio said sadly

Ichigo understand how Mio was feeling. Then he remember when he lost his powers

"Yeah I know the feeling" Ichigo said

Mio look at him like he lost his mind.

"What are you talking about, you still have your magic I don't" Mio said

Ichigo just shock his head

"I had other powers but I lost them during a war" Ichigo said

Then they hear a loud boom they look up to see that the Neruoi was destroyed

**Later that day **

Everyone was in the meeting room waiting for Minna and Ichigo. Just then the door open and they look to see Minna and man with orange hair walking in front of the room.

"Everyone listens up in case you didn't get a change to meet him yet, this Ichigo Kurosaki and he will be jointing us starting today.

Everyone (but Mio) had a surprise look on their faces.

"What!, there no way a boy joint us." Perrine yell

"Will this will Change a few things around here" Gertrude said

"He look like a nice guy I bet he wouldn't hurt anyone" Lynette said trying to clam Perrine down

Minna had upset look on her face

"Like or not he will be jointing us today, if anyone has a problem you will have to take it up with me or Sakamoto is that understood?" Minna said darkly

Everyone froze up

"Good, Ichigo Yoshika and Lynette will show you where the bathhouse and bathroom are at and if you have any question come to me or Major Sakamoto." Minna said sweetly

Ichigo nod his head

"Oh before I forget here" Minna said

Minna was handing him a gun.

"Sorry I don't need it" Ichigo said

Yoshika and Mio couldn't help but laugh.

"He remind me of you Miyafuji" Mio said

Yoshika nod her head

**Later that night**

Ichigo was fast asleep when he heard a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Ichigo ask

"It me Yoshika" Yoshika said

He opened the door.

"Oh hey Miyafuji" Ichigo said

They talk for a few min then she left. Ichigo walk over to his bed and when back to bed. He knew that his new live as a member of the Strike witches is not going to be easy one but he knew that he knew if he didn't help them then his friends and family will be destroyed and that something he will not allow. But for now he went to sleep.

**TBC**

**Sorry this took so long but I had some things to take care of **

**Send me a PM or Review and flames are not allow**

**And if you guys and gals I am make my first ever Rosario Vampire and Dragon ball Z crossover. And I will get back to work on the Dragon ball GT and Queen blade Crossover soon just not right now. Until then see ya later **


End file.
